starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Temple of Unification (mission)
|fgcolor= |name=Temple of Unification |prev=Moebius Corps Mission: Brothers in Arms or Shakuras Mission: Last Stand or Purifier Mission: Forbidden Weapon |conc= |next=The Infinite Cycle |image=Ulnar_Enterance_SC2-LotV_Cncpt.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=End War |campaign=''Legacy of the Void'' |date=2506 |place=Ulnar |result=*Temple of Unification opened |battles= |side1= Daelaam |side2= Amon's Forces * Tal'darim * Moebius Corps |commanders1= Hierarch Artanis |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client=Rohana |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=Activate celestial locks (5) |optgoal=Destroy titanic warp prism (+10 solarite) |heroes= |mercs= |reward=Corsair unlocked at War Council *Bonus +10 solarite |newchar= |newunit=Phoenix |newtech= }} Temple of Unification is a mission in the campaign of Legacy of the Void, and the first mission in the Ulnar storyline. History Background Phase-smith Karax continued his studies on the Keystone retrieved from Korhal, and believed he could find the location of Ulnar, the rumored homeworld of the xel'naga, from the artifact. The Keystone revealed this location to be in the Alterian Rift, where no life could survive. Karax was certain he was in error, but Artanis insisted that this was the correct course as this aligned with Zeratul's prophecies, and set out for the rift. The Spear of Adun penetrated the rift, and arrived at a large temple. Matriarch Vorazun stated that they could not send or receive transmissions while in the rift. Grand Preserver Rohana located an access way into the temple, and the Daelaam forces were sent to secure it. Mission Artanis's forces arrived at the entryway to the temple, which was sealed by five celestial locks that controlled access to the temple. He moved forces to unlock them but was ambushed by the Tal'darim, who had arrived with Moebius Corps reinforcements. They sealed the locks and set up defensive positions around them. The Daelaam moved to reclaim the locks, destroying the Moebius Corps and Tal'Darim forces defending them and enduring several counterattacks to reclaim the locks. The Tal'darim deployed a titanic warp prism with a solarite core to defend the temple, which could be destroyed to obtain more power for the Spear of Adun. All celestial locks were captured, opening the access way. Amon's forces fell back, leaving a great stillness in the temple. Aftermath With the way opened, Artanis insisted on going into the temple alone. Karax informed him the Spear of Adun would be unable to help him inside the temple. Vorazun protested, but Artanis stated he would not risk any more lives. Walkthrough In this mission, the player spawns on the southwest corner of the map, and must secure five locks from Tal'darim and Moebius Corps forces. After locks are claimed, the two forces will send attacks to reclaim them. There is an expansion to the east of the player's starting area, which should be taken quickly to create a strong economy. This mission can be done two ways, where each lock is claimed and a defensive line is set up on each, or by making a single large rolling force to claim each lock and move back to defend any locks that are taken. Both forces will also send large attack waves the player's base. A defensive line should be set up at both bases, especially the expansion which will be hit by a large number of terran forces. Nexus Overcharge may be a helpful ability to use for this mission, as it can help alleviate the amount of defenses needed at home. The titanic warp prism patrols between the north and east sides of the map, and will occasionally drop reinforcements. This can be defeated by either making a force of ranged attackers and waiting at one of the points it stops at, or by creating a small ball of phoenix to destroy its escorts and chase it down. The locks cannot be captured or contested by any cloaked units. Achievements Notes While the mission is titled "Temple of Unification" in the campaign, saved games for the mission will default to the name "Temple of Ascension." References Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Temple of Unification (in English). 2015-11-10. Category:Legacy of the Void missions